Ink jet printing involves ejecting ink droplets from orifices in a print head onto a receiving surface to form an image. The image is made up of a grid-like pattern of potential drop locations, commonly referred to as pixels. The resolution of the image is expressed by the number of ink drops or dots per inch (dpi), with common resolutions being 300 dpi and 600 dpi.
Ink-jet printing systems commonly utilize either a direct printing or offset printing architecture. In a typical direct printing system, ink is ejected from jets in the print head directly onto the final receiving web. In an offset printing system, the image is formed on an intermediate transfer surface and subsequently transferred to the final receiving web. The intermediate transfer surface may take the form of a liquid layer that is applied to a support surface, such as a drum. The print head jets the ink onto the intermediate transfer surface to form an ink image thereon. Once the ink image has been fully deposited, the final receiving web is then brought into contact with the intermediate transfer surface and the ink image is transferred to the final receiving web.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,958, assigned to the assignee of the present application, is an example of an indirect or offset printing architecture that utilizes phase change ink. The ink is applied to an intermediate transfer surface in molten form, having been melted from its solid form. The ink image solidifies on the liquid intermediate transfer surface by cooling to a malleable solid intermediate state as the drum continues to rotate. When the imaging has been completed, a transfer roller is moved into contact with the drum to form a pressurized transfer nip between the roller and the curved surface of the intermediate transfer surface/drum. A final receiving web, such as a sheet of media, is then fed into the transfer nip and the ink image is transferred to the final receiving web.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,777,650; 6,494,570; and 6,113,231 show the application of pressure to ink-jet-printed images. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,345,863; 5,406,315; 5,793,398; 6,361,230; and 6,485,140 describe continuous-web ink-jet printing systems.